The Music of Angels
by moonshinedown
Summary: It was a Sunday evening and there wasn't much to do. So Dean had decided to take Castiel to the lake and educate him musically. At least that's how he thought it would go. (No smut here guys, sorry)


**A/N:** My fab friend Ceci told me to listen to Canon in D and this happened, so all credits go to her and the song. You should listen to Carry On My Wayward Son for the first part of the fic and to Canon in D for the second. I've been told Dean is somewhat ooc so sorry about that, first time writing spn. Please review! I love hearing what you guys think.

* * *

It was a Sunday evening and there wasn't much to do. They were in a town where Dean had gone to school in for a short while. He hadn't particularly liked the school or the town but he'd grown quite attached of a beautiful isolated lake just outside of it and when they'd lived there he could often be found there listening to music before they moved again. So Dean had decided to take Castiel to the lake and educate him musically.

It wasn't a secret that he loved the Impala. In his teen years half of the fun of his trips to the lake were the peaceful rides there and back with the windows rolled down and the find blowing in his face with the music in full volume. But it was different now. There was Cas now. Curious and oblivious of personal space as always. So the windows were rolled up and he was asking Dean questions. After all he had promised to teach him about music.

Generally he'd ask the artist and song names, what Dean thought about it and then quietly listened, before saying some insightful comment and moving on to the next song. A few Zeppelin songs and an Asia later (Cas being confused as to why they'd name the band after a continent) Kansas came up.

"Is it customary to honour your home by naming your band after it?" the angel asked innocently and Dean started laughing heartily, more than he had in a while. "Have I said something bad?" the angel asked with a tilt of his head and a confused expression.

Dean shook his head, continuing to imagine Cas as the lead singer of a band named 'Heaven'. Gabriel and Anna rocking alongside him. The image was too much and he burst into another fit of laughter. When he finally controlled himself he restarted the song, not having a good explanation for the confused guy next to him.

"Listen closely Cas, this one is called Carry On My Wayward Son. It is one of the greatest songs ever written" Cas took these words to heart, scrunching up his nose and being as attentive as he could. After it ended, they were silent for a while, Dean waiting for Cas's insight and Cas waiting for Dean to break the moment so he could speak.

"So?" Dean finally prompted. "Did you like it?" he got the full on confused owl stare for about a minute longer, Cas apparently still not sure what he thought of the song. Finally opting for asking, "What does it mean?"

Dean smiled and looked at the angel. He had quite a few theories about the song. He had listened to it over and over again during the years, tying to decipher its meaning before reaching a conclusion that satisfied him.

"People have had many theories about this song. No one truly knows what it is about but I'll tell you some of my favourites" he said happily, he could go on about this subject forever "Actually that's one of the things that makes this song so special. See everyone has a theory about it but I think the feeling you get when you hear it. That everyone can share"

This made Cas give a genuine smile, which pleased Dean to no end. He didn't know what exactly had made him smile but that didn't matter.

"Some people call it the song from heaven, saying it's about understanding and coming to terms with death. Knowing that after death you can't feel pain. That even if you've lost your way, you can set things right and be forgiven"

They stayed quiet for a while, Dean thinking about him and Sammy, about all the bad things they'd done and hoping this was true, that they could be forgiven. Cas on the other hand was thinking about how he'd betrayed his brothers and disobeyed and all for a human he happened to have a soft spot for.

"That song is not from my home" Dean looked over at the angel who was far too serious and laughed again, breaking the tense moment and continuing his music class.

"They don't mean it literally Cas" he smiled at the angel whose expression softened a little. "Some say it's about perseverance. See they believe Kerry Livgren wrote this while on a spiritual search to figure out what he believed in and the song is about his continuing the search even if no progress was seen"

"My favourite theory as a boy was that it was about a soldier. A soldier trying to convince himself that war is right. Telling himself that the violence is warranted because it is in the search for peace that he is fighting."

"Some theories delve into the Greek myth of Icarus, Hamlet and other stories of the sort"

Cas looked at him inquiringly, not satisfied with his extensive answer and probing him for one that did "What do you think it is about Dean"

"I think it's about a man with a mission, one that he doesn't want. He considers giving it up but always convinces himself it is for the greater good. Even if he didn't choose it, if he doesn't want it, if he feels that is was thrust upon him with no say on his part he has to keep going and only hope that soon it'll be done and he can have peace. Sometimes he even believes it. Believes it's worth something. That he's a hero even. But mostly he just wants to be done."

They stayed quiet for the rest of the ride to the lake.

* * *

Later that day Dean and Cas were sitting on a picnic blanket they'd set up next to the lake having a good time when something occurred to Dean.

"Hey Cas, when you said that the song wasn't from your home… Does this mean you have music in heaven?"

He found the thought too odd to even contemplate. A bunch of the angel dicks he'd met lounging around listening to music or dancing? Maybe singing? Oh god what if Cas did actually have a band with his brothers.

He turned around and found Cas smiling again, all scarring thoughts of angel bands leaving his head.

"You know when you said that one of the things that made your song so special was that even if not everyone agreed what it was about, they could share the feeling it gave them?"

Dean nodded, not having the slightest clue of how this could possibly relate to heavenly music but playing along.

"Well, that's what music does for us. It's why we all have so much faith in God. It's… it unites us."

Cas stared off into the distance with a concentrated frown on his face, trying to look for the words to explain it. There were no words that could possibly convey the feeling that heavenly music gave. So he decided to show Dean.

He reached up and touched Dean's temple, the hunter never even flinching, completely trusting the angel. He focused all his energy on transmitting the music to Dean, hoping that humans could understand it too.

After what seemed like forever Cas lowered his fingers and looked at Dean for approval. He could see, in those eyes he'd stared into far too many times, that understanding had dawned on Dean.

That Dean had seen why the angels trusted god. That he had started trusting god. It didn't mean he wouldn't ever have doubts again. Hell Cas has disobeyed. But it meant a certain peace. A certain understanding that there was a bigger picture. A knowledge that even when horror seemed to strike, it wasn't because god wasn't there, or because he didn't care, it was because he was working to prevent further damage.

* * *

Later on in life if Dean was ever asked to pinpoint the exact moment when he fell for Cas, he would say it had been that afternoon in the lake when he'd given him faith. He knew love wasn't something that could be placed in one moment. That it spawned over time and started back up every second. It was a constant and it wasn't. As old as time and as new as every breath. But if he had to choose, he'd always choose that one afternoon when he thought he'd teach his angel something but was given everything. He'd always have that afternoon.


End file.
